


Unlucky Break

by Adara_Wolf



Series: Marco and Javed's Holiday Dates [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Cover Art, Intercrural Sex, Minor Character Death, Multi, Paranormal, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protectiveness, Snuff, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves, Xeno, sexy murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 15:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Wolf/pseuds/Adara_Wolf
Summary: Drunk frat boys and dancing twinks–what’s not to like about St. Patrick’s Day?Marco and Javed go out for a night of fun, although this time they might have bitten off more than they can chew.(M/M pwp, with murder.)





	Unlucky Break

**Author's Note:**

> Please head the tags. This definitely features a Bad End for the victim.
> 
> Art by [Noceu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noceu/works).

St. Patrick’s Day brought out all the drunk college boys. Javed rather liked them; they were big and muscular and had no common sense at all. He watched them all from his perch and licked his lips, already tasting their blood.

Then his perch wrapped big, meaty arms around his stomach.

“Babe. Did you find one you like?” Marco whispered. He followed that up with a lick and a light nibble along the shell of Javed’s ear. “I’m really horny.”

“Are you ever not?” Javed countered, but he smiled and wiggled his ass, grinding against Marco’s half-hard cock.

Marco had a point though. They’d been at this club for well over an hour, and Javed was starting to get hungry. He just wasn’t sure what flavor of drunk-and-horny he was in the mood for. A nice, big, beefy jock; or maybe a shy nerd who’d finally braved coming out of his shell. There were quite a few twinks on the dance floor, who Marco might appreciate, but Javed had also spotted a really hairy hipster in flannel who had a beard to rival Marco’s.

If he’d been alone, he would simply have sipped a little from everybody, but with Marco there he wanted to be a bit more deliberate.

“Come on, please,” Marco whined. One hand started crawling under Javed’s shirt. “This entire place smells like foreplay.”

It just smelled like blood and alcohol to Javed. Same difference.

But Marco had a point. Javed was getting hungry. He looked at the dancing crowd again and finally settled on a young man who was dancing awkwardly with a woman. Or rather, trying to dance with the woman; she turned away from him and left the young man shuffling by himself.

“Okay, I got one,” Javed said. “I’ll lead him out; you follow us.”

Javed slid off Marco’s lap and made his way to the dance floor. He had no problem pushing past the crowd towards his prey, and once he was there, he casually touched the guy’s hips and started to dance against his back.

The guy whirled around and glared at him. “Hey. I’m not into dudes!” he shouted. Javed shrugged his shoulders as if he couldn’t hear him over the music and kept dancing.

The man looked to be of Indian descent, dark skin and thick, black hair, with eyebrows to match. He wasn’t quite dressed for the club, sporting jeans and a leather jacket where the other frat boys had chosen tight t-shirts, but that added to the charm. A lost little lamb, waiting for Javed to pick him off.

The man attempted to separate from Javed again, only Javed kept his hands firm on his hips and then locked eyes with him. He pushed a sense of contentment at the young man, who started blinking rapidly. His muscled relaxed and he began swaying to the music, still without any sense of rhythm.

“Let’s take this outside,” Javed said, both out loud and with his mind. The young man nodded, and the two slowly snaked their way out.

They looped into the alley beside the club. Another couple was there already, but the two left with a single word from Javed.

“Huh? What are we doing out here?” the guy asked. Javed rolled his eyes and pushed him up against the wall.

“What’s your name?” Javed asked, running his hands over the guy’s shoulders and pushing the leather jacket out of the way.

The guy blinked and frowned slightly. “Priyanshu.”

Javed nuzzled Priyanshu’s jaw and licked his throat, tasting the salt of his sweat, feeling the beat of his pulse just under the skin. “Wonderful. Priyanshu, I think we’re going to have a nice time tonight.”

Priyanshu lifted his arms and then dropped them again, his mind probably confused about what to do. Just how Javed liked his victims. As soon as Marco joined them, he’d take the first sip from Priyanshu. It might be fun to have Marco lift Priyanshu up and impale him with his cock. Yes, big and knotted, so he couldn’t complain about how Javed didn’t indulge him, and Javed would drink Priyanshu’s blood, and—

“Not tonight, vamp.”

Javed didn’t have time to react before Priyanshu kneed him hard. He staggered backward and clutched his stomach, surprised at just how much it hurt. He didn’t have time to recover before Priyanshu kicked him, his heavy boot connecting with Javed’s side and burning hot.

Silver. Those boots had at least some silver on the tip. Fuck. Javed scrambled away, hissing against the pain and annoyed with himself for having dropped his guard.

He caught the flash of dagger and was able to muster up enough speed to dodge out of the way, although between the lack of blood and the injury, it was more difficult than it should have been.

Priyanshu smirked at him, not at all perturbed at having missed. “Didn’t expect to find a vampire while out clubbing, but I should have known. Your lot can’t resist. You made yourself so obvious too, trying your mind woo-woo on me.”

He lunged at Javed again, far faster than Javed had expected. Javed jumped out of the way, but he ended up with a slice through his thigh. Fuck. Fuck, he couldn’t afford to lose the blood. And something about the dagger must have been magical, more than just silver, because even just that small cut was pure agony. Javed bit down a cry of pain and realized with horror that he was now up against the rough wall, with Priyanshu blocking his way out of the alley.

He took a deep breath to steady himself. This wasn’t a hopeless situation. He still had an ace up his sleeve.

“You always take your hunting equipment while you’re at the clubs?” Javed asked. “Doesn’t that scare off the ladies? Not that you had much game to begin with.”

Priyanshu snorted in amusement. “All right, I’ll give you that. But my mother always insisted that I use protection, and it looks like she was right. I really don’t know when I’ll need it. And who knows? Maybe I can still get laid once I’m done with you.”

“Yes, I think you will get laid tonight,” Javed said.

“Oh, that’s sweet of you to say. Too bad you won’t be around to see it.” Even while taunting, Priyanshu was in a defensive stance. Apparently he wasn’t that confident about Javed’s defenselessness after all.

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that,” Javed said, just as Marco sprang onto Priyanshu’s back.

Marco was in full werewolf form, massive and hairy. His fangs ripped into Priyanshu’s shoulder while Priyanshu screamed. Javed took the opportunity to kick the fallen dagger underneath the nearby dumpster, well out of reach. Then he turned his attention back to Marco and Priyanshu.

“Watch out for his shoes!” Javed called out. “They’ve got silver in them.”

The warning came too late; Priyanshu rolled and pushed his boot into Marco’s side, the silver tip of it searing Marco’s flesh and making Marco give out a loud, animalistic howl.

Shit. It would be bad if they drew a crowd. Javed didn’t think he had the energy to bend a lot of minds at once, though, not until he fed. He gritted his teeth through the pain and launched himself at Priyanshu, landing on top of him. He raked his own sharp nails down the front of Priyanshu’s shirt, splitting it in half and rending skin open.

The smell of blood was so, so tempting. The leather jacket had actually ripped under the force of Marco’s werewolf teeth, exposing that side of Priyanshu’s neck and collar.

Priyanshu tried to buck Javed off, but Javed had his wrists firmly in hand and the rest of his weight resting on Priyanshu’s thighs.

“Fucker! Get off!” Priyanshu shouted. There was an edge of panic in his voice now. Good.

“Are you all right?” Javed asked Marco, not turning his attention away from Priyanshu.

Marco loomed behind him. “Fine. You? You smell wounded.”

“Yeah. I’ll be fine once I feed. Get his shoes off?”

Priyanshu started struggling harder, and with Javed weakened, it took everything he had to hold him down while Marco ripped the laces from the boots and pulled them off. Marco threw the boots as far as he could; Javed heard them thudding somewhere on the other side of the street.

Marco sidled up close to Javed, his big, furry body heating up his back and his dog breath stinking up the air.

“Drain him dry, babe,” Marco said. His wolf voice was always a bit deeper and more gravely than in human form, but even so the anger came through loud and clear. “I want to piss on his corpse when you’re done.”

“Fuck you,” Priyanshu shouted. “Help! Police! Somebody!”

Javed quickly slapped Priyanshu. “Help me move him. We’re far too public here.” He kept his hold on Priyanshu’s wrists and started dragging him behind the dumpster. The weight disappeared almost entirely when Marco lifted Priyanshu’s torso over his shoulder.

Having a werewolf for a lover did have its benefits.

Priyanshu kicked and tried to scream, but Marco threw him down onto the hard ground, and as soon as he was flat on his back Javed jumped on top of him again.

He couldn’t wait any longer. He latched onto the wound on Priyanshu’s neck, the one that Marco had made, and began to suck.

He nearly moaned in relief when the first drops of blood hit his tongue. It didn’t matter what it tasted like, although Priyanshu’s blood had that same tang of magic that all hunters had. He normally liked to take his time, to savor the drink and the connection he got with a victim, but this time he gorged himself. Life flowed into him, setting his wounds on fire and knitting the flesh.

“Fuck, that’s hot. I don’t even want him. I just want you,” Marco said. His snout rubbed against the side of Javed’s face, and then he licked Javed’s ear. Under other circumstances Javed might have complained, but he just wanted to keep drinking.

He hadn’t allowed himself to consume somebody like this since—well, since he’d met Marco that first time. Arousal washed over him as the blood filled him and his awareness floated back to Marco, still pressed up against him.

“Let me fuck you, just like this,” Marco said.

Still in his werewolf form, he must have meant. Javed thought about it. He wasn’t keen on fucking an animal, but Marco really wasn’t an animal, not even in his monstrous form, and he was feeling so giddy right then.

He reluctantly broke contact with Priyanshu’s skin. The hunter’s head lolled to the side, his eyes glassy. Not quite dead yet, but almost.

“Not my hole. You can use my thighs. Can’t—can’t afford to stick around for that long,” Javed said while he undid his jeans. Marco grabbed the belt hooks and pulled the jeans and underwear down as far as they would go. Javed pulled one shoe off so he could get one leg out of the pants.

“Stop…” Priyanshu slurred. “My… my mother…”

“Your mother will get to mourn your corpse,” Javed said to him with a smile. He ran his hands through Priyanshu’s hair. “You should have simply let us fuck you. You’d have come out of that one alive.” Then he tilted Priyanshu’s head in the other direction and made a new puncture on the other side of his neck.

He kept sucking while Marco’s large, clawed hands ran over this ass.

“Smells good. I want to knot you—”

Javed pulled off from Priyanshu again and glared over his shoulders. “You want to knot something, the hunter is right here. Take your pick.”

Marco whined, but then he licked Javed’s face again, which Javed took to mean he’d made his choice. Javed lifted his ass higher and waved it enticingly. “Come on. You can come all over him. And then, yes, you can piss on him.”

The blood still called to Javed, though, so he went back to draining the rest of the blood from Priyanshu. There wasn’t much left at all.

“Don’t kill him yet,” Marco suddenly said. “Wanna see his face when I come on him.”

Javed lifted a hand to flip him off. There was no way he was stopping now. His eyes fluttered as he fell into the feast again. Two seconds later, Marco wrapped an arm around his chest and lifted him upright.

“What the—”

Marco licked Javed’s lips, his cold nose pressing against Javed’s cheeks. Javed grimaced; this was exactly why he didn’t want to fuck Marco in werewolf form. Long snouts were not good for kissing.

“I saw you bleeding,” Marco said. He pulled Javed’s ass against his crotch, and his massive, throbbing erection slid between Javed’s thighs. “I’ve never been so pissed off in my life.”

“Yeah?” Javed squeezed his thighs tighter and slid up and down along the length of Marco’s monster cock. He could see it was already dripping. “You were worried about me?”

“If he’d done anything to you—” Marco’s claws dug into Javed’s skin. He was so large as a werewolf, Javed fitting neatly against him. Javed wasn’t small by any means, but he actually felt miniscule right then, even with Priyanshu still prone beneath both of them.

“Well, I’m fine. I feel great, actually. I bet you’re still smarting a bit from that kick.” Javed blindly reached for the spot he thought had been hit, and he heard Marco whimper lightly. “Yeah. I knew it.”

“You’re more important,” Marco protested. He started moving his hips forward, dragging his cock along the underside of Javed’s balls. Oh, oh fuck. Now that he was sated, Javed could feel everything, and he was overwhelmed with how large Marco was. And how hairy, too. That was a new sensation. Marco always had a bit of a pelt on him, and he was used to the scratchiness of his beard, but this was beyond that, prickling the entirety of his back. Not quite as hairy as a regular wolf, but enough to make it known that he was a beast.

Javed clung to Marco’s arms and squeezed his ass cheeks again. “Come on. Make me come.”

“Nobody gets to hurt you,” Marco growled as he moved them frantically. The rough movements had Javed moaning, and all he could do was cling to Marco and try to keep his thighs tight for him. “You’re mine.”

“Thought—thought you said that werewolves don’t mate.” The next thrust had Marco’s cock slide right past Javed’s hole, lighting up his nerves and making his own cock throb.

“I can still be protective even without fated mates bullshit.”

Below them, Priyanshu’s breathing hitched. Javed reached down and patted his cheek, then smeared his hand through the open wounds to coat it in blood. It felt like a waste not to drink it, but he had another good use for it. He reached down and gripped what he could of Marco’s cock. Blood wasn’t really any good as lube, but it was still a bit of wetness, and anyway, the sight of Marco’s erection covered in blood got Javed even hotter.

“There you go,” Javed said, rubbing the head of Marco’s cock one more time before licking the blood and precome off his hand.

Marco growled and picked up the pace. “How the fuck are you so perfect?”

His movements were so erratic that they ended up falling forward, putting Javed once again within easy reach of Priyanshu’s neck.

“Faster,” Javed ordered, reaching down to his own cock and stroking it. “I’m gonna finish him off. Make me come while he’s dying on my lips.”

“Fuck. Fuck, babe, you’re the hottest thing ever.”

The blood called to him, and Javed took the invitation, gently licking around the wound and lapping up the blood that was there. It was a bit difficult to be considerate while he was being pushed and pulled, with Marco’s cock bumping the underside of his balls and making him see stars—but there was no need to leave a mess behind. If Javed was going to murder Priyanshu, he was going to do it right.

Priyanshu’s mouth opened as if he wanted to say something, but no sounds came out. Probably hard to speak with all the blood loss. Javed could hear how slow Priyanshu’s heartbeat had gotten, and the blood didn’t flow as easily now.

There was no way to truly get every single drop of blood out of a human body through just regular blood sucking, of course, but he’d gotten close to half, he thought. More than enough to ensure that Priyanshu would die.

Marco’s nose bumped against the back of Javed’s neck, and Javed could feel that large, shuddering breath that Marco took as he came, the heat of his come splashing on Javed’s cock and dripping down onto Priyanshu’s body.

Javed used that stickiness to help his fingers slide more easily over his own erection, all while pulling the last bit of drop he could out of Priyanshu’s body. He came right when Marco covered Javed’s hand with his own large, clawed one.

Despite all the blood he’d drunk, Javed was suddenly exhausted, and all he could smell anymore was blood and come and the musk of their sex. Not unlike inside the club, maybe.

Slowly he noticed that Marco had shrunk back down to human size. Javed turned his head and accepted Marco’s kisses, long and deep ones interspersed with short nips and little butterfly kisses.

“Fuck. Babe. I…” Marco trailed off and sat down on the ground. “Uh, that was great. Well, not the part with you almost getting murdered. I don’t ever want to see that again.”

Javed carefully extricated himself from Priyanshu’s cooling body—no, his corpse. There was definitely no heartbeat anymore.

“I want to say I’d have been fine, but I’m glad you were there.” He pulled his underwear and pants back up and grimaced at how dirty everything was. “We need to be more careful from now on.”

“Yeah.” Marco looked over at the body. “We can’t leave that here.”

“Can’t dump it in the dumpster. They’ll find that for sure. You want to eat him?” Javed tapped the body. “And I don’t want to invite another hunter to come after us.”

“Eat that piece of trash? Fuck no. I’ll go get my truck. We can take him out somewhere and burn it.” Marco stood, wincing lightly. Before he got more than two steps, he turned around and grabbed Javed’s shoulders. “Sorry I didn’t get there earlier. And, uh. Let’s not tell anybody about this.”

Not that Javed had a lot of people he could tell, but he nodded anyway. “This never happened.”

“Right. We just had a nice, quiet night in. Who even celebrates St. Patrick’s Day?”

“Just assholes,” Javed answered, and that got a smile out of Marco that eased his nerves.

Well, that had been an ordeal. What a terrible way to spend the evening.

 


End file.
